


Rich Brook Poor Brook

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Modern verse [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Never trust a rock star. They are liars and cheats, and they get you limos when you're too fucked up to enjoy them.
Series: Modern verse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571110
Kudos: 9





	Rich Brook Poor Brook

There was always an element of worry that came with getting shitfaced. No one wanted to address it. If they did, they’d have to be the responsible one. No one wanted to do it. They were barely functional sober, could you imagine adding alcohol to the mix?

Brook had given up drinking. He said he had more than his fair share of parties in the past, he could stay sober so they could party. Calling him responsible was a little generous. He really only managed to heard them into an uber at the end of the night, then drop them off somewhere and be supremely unhelpful in the morning. 

Morning’s like this, where waking up you couldn’t hear anything because the throbbing in your head was overtaking the part of your brain that did sounds. Eyes that couldn’t focus, and the overall feeling of waking up after a bomb went off in a movie. 

Nami certainly felt that she couldn’t survive in one of those movies for sure. If something like this did happen she’d ask the person who did it to finish the job like a big boy and put her out of her misery. God she’d settle for getting her head crushed like an egg at this point. She wasn’t sure if she could make it in the condition she was in now, and she didn’t even have anywhere to be. 

She was vaguely made aware of the can being placed next to her. The haze was starting to clear a little bit. The pain was in no way intending to leave, but her senses were at least returning to her. 

“Hair of the dog.” Brook chirped cheerfully as he wasn’t at all hungover and she hated him for it. It wasn’t what she should have, but it wasn’t going to stop her. It’d be something to give her mobility enough to save herself. It tasted like shit. 

“Sorry, you lot drank all the good stuff before passing out.” That felt about right. Trying to think back to last night, she only remembered showing up at the bar. And there had to have been thirteen hours since then. She had passed out, but there was a lot that you could do blacked out. 

“Is anyone else awake yet?” She croaked, her throat also rebelling against existing right now. 

“Nope, not that I can tell. I’ve been handing out these beers for when they wake up though.” God if she blacked out, she couldn’t imagine what it was going to be like for everyone else. Poor Chopper, this was his first time getting drunk too. 

She quickly patted herself down before attempting to sit up. She’d like to know she at least had something on before she got up. Even if she didn’t have a blanket anyways. Figuring if she didn’t do it fast, she wouldn’t do it at all, she sat up as quick as she could. The room turned perfectly sideways and she almost toppled back over. God she was going to have to think of something else to save her. 

“At least hand out the bananas we grabbed. Or like some water.” She mumbled when the floor was back where it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be the responsible one, so she’d leave him to do that part. She’d worry about herself first.

“Oh that’s right! We did buy bananas. It’s a good think Luffy passed out before we got back here. He would’ve eaten them all for sure! Yohohoho!” Brook laughed, and she winced. For someone who allegedly got shitfaced almost every night of the week, Brook was so bad at hangover rules. If they weren’t both hungover, she’d get Luffy to kick his elderly ass. 

“We won’t have to worry about Luffy for a while. Maybe worry about dragging him back to his place so he’s someone else’s problem.” Because there was no whinier Luffy than a Luffy that wasn’t feeling good. And she wasn’t equipped to deal with him and his nonsense right now. 

“Oh! I should go back to helping everyone for when they wake up!” Brook chirped, because he was flaunting how he was both a morning person and not hungover. 

She watched as he fucked off to the next room before gathering up all her courage to get up and walk over to the kitchen. Brook had thankfully left her one, so she’d take it and throw herself onto an unoccupied part of the couch. Standing and eating this was far too big an order for right now. 

As she ate, her eyes scanned around the room. There had to have been some clues to what they did the night before somewhere around here. Even if this is where they ended up, there had to be something.

Her bleary eyes fixed onto something out of the ordinary. There was a corkscrew in the middle of the floor with a cork stuck on it. As far as she was aware, none of them were drinking wine. And if they were, there was no reason for it to be here in the middle of the floor. 

“Hey Brook? Why is there a corkscrew on the floor?” She asked Brook as he entered the room. He stopped mid stride to stare at it. 

“Whoops. One of you must’ve brought it in with us after we opened the champaign. I can bring those back later.” Brook said, like those were regular normal occurrences. 

“Where did we get champaign??” Was that why she was so drunk? Was she drunk of the decadence of drinking champaign?

“Oh, it was in the limo I ordered to get all of you home.” Her brain stalled, because there was no way he meant a limo limo. It had to be code for something else. 

“What do you mean by limo?”

“One of those long cars with enough seats to fit all of us. And also champaign. I figured you kids could only get so wet.” 

“YOU BROUGHT US HOME IN A LIMO???” She couldn’t help but yell. She instantly regretted it, but there was no stopping it. Why would you put this many drunk people in a limo? She didn’t even get to properly enjoy it.

Her yelling caused a few of the still passed out members of their group to stir. They needed to back her up on this. This was ridiculous and she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“Limos aren’t that expensive to rent. It was barely two hundred dollars.” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS?? HOW CAN YOU AFFORD THIS KIND OF THING.” She watched as some of the hungover lumps inched away in fear. One of them stumbled over. 

“The fuck did he do now?” Sanji blearily asked, barely staying on his feet. 

“BROOK RENTED A FUCKING LIMO TO DRIVE US BACK HERE AND IS PRETENDING LIKE TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS ISN’T A LOT OF MONEY.”

“I might be retired, but that doesn’t mean I’m penniless. I made a lot of money in my youth, and I still have plenty to burn baby!” 

They both stared at him, as he visibly got more awkward. 

“If you had so much money, then why did you let me pay for your share of the supper bill, asshole. I made an exception for you because you might not be a lady, but I thought you were a broke as shit old man. What the fuck do you mean you have money?!” Sanji winced at his own yelling. God he couldn’t have picked a better time to drop this on them then when they were all really hungover. 

“I just thought you were being kind to your elders.”

“So did I, but apparently you didn’t need it!” Sanji huffed. She wondered how he’d feel if he knew that Robin gave a share of her own to Zoro to sneak it into their funds. “The good news is that it’s going to be cheaper next time for everyone but you, shit sucker.” 

Sanji stormed off into the other room. Brook just stood there with his jaw on the floor. There was a beat, before he turned to her. 

“So does that mean you don’t want to see the pictures from last night?” 

“Fuck no, show em.”

  
  



End file.
